SML in Central New York
SML in Central New York is a Super Mario Logan series to be recorded February 2020. Junior, Bowser, Joseph, Cody, Black Yoshi, Patrick, Mario, and Jeffy all spend the entire February inside the Red Carpet Inn hotel in Mattydale NY and so will the voice actors of Super Mario Logan. There is even one video in this SML in Central New York series where Junior, Jeffy, Cody, Patrick, and Joseph all explore the entire creepy Shoppingtown Mall. Watch as 8 SML characters have many adventures in the Syracuse areas. The very first SML in Central New York video to be made is going to be called Shopping at Green Hills Farms. Shopping at Green Hills Farms is a video where Bowser, Patrick, Black Yoshi, Mario, Jeffy, Junior, Joseph, and Cody all go shopping at Green Hills Farms at exactly 7:00 am. Again, exactly 7:00 am is the time they leave the hotel to shop at Green Hills Farms. Once Bowser, Black Yoshi, Patrick, Cody, Mario, Joseph, Jeffy and Junior make their way inside Green Hills Farms, Junior, Joseph, Patrick, and Jeffy bring the ball inside the store to play catch. The gang go through the Green Hills Farms entrance to where the signal to Dorwin Ave is. Junior, Jeffy, Joseph, and Patrick play catch with the green ball inside Green Hills Farms to where the bathrooms are at. Arm Action The Arm Action is a trick Jeffy did to the ball in the video Shopping at Green Hills Farms. This is a reference to The wiggles Murray's shirt. The ball Junior, Jeffy, Patrick, and Joseph are playing catch with is a cloudy PVC china ball. The color of the ball Junior, Joseph, Patrick, and Jeffy are playing catch with inside the store is green. A few minutes of Cody, Mario, Bowser, and Black Yoshi shopping scene later, Bowser tells Junior, Patrick, and Joseph to come over and help Mario, Black Yoshi, and Cody as well as himself find some things to place in the shopping cart. Having heard that, Patrick throws the ball to Junior, Junior throws the ball to Joseph, and Joseph throws the ball to Jeffy one final time. Jeffy tells the three that he is going to perform the greatest trick he will perform which is the arm action from the wiggles. Jeffy then calls out "Here I go!". Then, Jeffy threw the ball to try and show Joseph, Patrick, and Junior to catch it by doing the arm action. The camera follows the ball Jeffy just threw the exact same way the camera did to the ball in The Wiggles Murray's shirt. The Arm Action trick goes wrong when Joseph, Patrick, and Junior are gone as they refuse to catch the ball because they have to help Mario, Bowser, Cody, and Black Yoshi find some things to put in the shopping cart. This causes the ball to move out of control as it hurls past cashier checkouts 2, 3, and 4 and gets to aisle 10. The ball is quickly swerving left and right nonstop as it goes down the whole entire aisle 10 and aisle 9. The ball quickly swerving left and right just keeps going on and on down the whole entire aisle 10 and aisle 9 until the ball gets in the bakery and is heading straight for a gray light chandelier. Jeffy panics off screen and begs the ball off screen to get away from the light chandelier because he is scared the ball will break the light chandelier. However, the ball successfully turns right away from the gray light chandelier, but heads straight for another gray light chandelier next to the donuts. Jeffy freaks out off screen over the ball about to crash into the light chandelier again. The ball goes around the gray light chandelier near the donuts to the right and heads straight for the third gray light chandelier near the Carval Ice Cream freezer that is. Jeffy freaks out off screen and begs the ball to get away from the gray light chandelier for the third time. The ball successfully goes around the third gray light chandelier to where the Carval Ice Cream freezer is to the right and it goes down the right side of aisle 2. The ball then turns left and passes by the cashier checkouts. The ball next goes down the left side of the deli. The ball hurls down the left side of aisle 7 before passing by Bowser, Cody, Joseph, Junior, Patrick, Mario, and Black Yoshi and the ball turns left before safely bumping into the aisle 12 sign. Jeffy is overjoyed about this because the aisle 12 sign has finally stopped the ball. The Arm Action trick in the Shopping at Green Hills Farms video is a reference to Captain Feathersword doing the arm action trick in The Wiggles Murray's shirt. The camera also follows the ball Jeffy just threw. As it does so, The Wiggles 1910s 1920s piano music is heard playing at transpose 0 and pitch +0.7 and it stops playing when the ball safely bumps into the aisle 12 sign. All SML music in SML in Central New York will be played at transpose 0 and pitch +0.7 and that even includes The Wiggles 1910s 1920s piano music when the ball is out of control. Transpose is a youtube pitch changer. SML in Central New York cast: Lance Thirtyacre as Jeffy and Black Yoshi Logan Thirtyacre as Junior and Mario Lovell Stanton as Joseph and Bowser Chris Netherton as Cody and Patrick